


Crawl Under My Skin

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets hurt. Cas fixes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawl Under My Skin

Dean staggers back to the shore, his chest bleeding where the lorelei’s claws had scored him. What a German mermaid is doing in a Wisconsin lake he doesn’t know. He staggers, then drops to the ground, dimly seeing the lorelei’s black blood staining the water.

Immediately Cas is hovering over him. It’s hard to breathe, and Dean’s legs and arms feel heavy. He tries to sit up, but Cas pushes him down.

“Stay still,” he hisses, looking as close to scared as Dean has seen him. He puts a hand to Dean’s forehead and darkness claims him.

***

When he wakes up he’s lying on something soft. He opens his eyes to see that he’s in the motel room. Sam is standing at the foot of the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sam? What hap–” He cuts off as he remembers. The lake, the lorelei, being hurt… “Where’s Cas?” he says, almost panicking.

“I am here, Dean.”

He turns his head with difficulty, to see Cas standing next to the bed.

He feels curiously vulnerable, almost lost. With an effort he works a hand out from under the covers, groping toward Cas. A moment later cool, dry fingers lace through his own sweat-soaked ones. Sam doesn’t comment, but he looks worried.

Dean shifts, and feels something pull.

“Don’t move,” Cas says. “I was unable to heal you fully, and I had to use your own body’s energy to do it. You will be weak for several days.”

Well, that explains why he can’t move, but not why he feels better for being connected to Cas. Cas takes his hand away and Dean makes a soft sound that he’ll deny later.

But Cas only says, “Shhh,” brings the chair over next to the bed and sits on it, his hands coming back around Dean’s own.

Dean sighs at the stronger connection, but it’s still not enough.

“I’m going to get food,” Sam says. Dean had almost forgotten he was there. “’kay,” he slurs.

Once the door shuts, Dean tugs at Cas’ arm, not certain what he wants.

Cas takes his hands away again, but that’s OK, since a moment later he takes off his trenchcoat and drapes it over a chair, then toes off his shoes and climbs in bed beside Dean.

Dean sighs and turns toward him. Cas is cool next to him. Dean wonders sluggishly if he’s always like that, or if he’s just feverish. Maybe both.

“Sleep, Dean,” Cas says softly, and Dean sighs, buries his face in Cas’ neck, and does.


End file.
